


I Don't Believe It

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Jokes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re standing right here; you can see us,” Cullen said, but he said it to his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe It

“I don’t believe it,” Cassandra mumbled under her breath, arms crossed tight over her chest.

“It’s true!” Leliana insisted, opening her arms wide to gesture at the commander and the Inquisitor.

Evelyn looked away with a small grin. Cullen blushed fiercely.

“No, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“We’re standing right here; you can see us,” Cullen said, but he said it to his feet.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and leaned over, kissing Cullen gently on the cheek, his stubble tickling her lips as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. “There, are you happy?”

“Oh for Andraste’s…  I would kiss Varric that way,” Cassandra grumbled, but Evelyn noticed the playful smile that crossed the Seeker’s lips. It was a rare expression, but Evelyn knew it from the moments that Cassandra thought she had the rare upper hand in one of Varric’s schemes.

“Be careful what you wish for, Cassandra,” Leliana teased, “or I’ll have you say that to his face.”

Cullen laughed. “Now that’s a kiss I’d pay good gold to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was "kissing."


End file.
